Patent literatures 1 and 2 disclose built-in disk brake apparatuses. In each of the brake apparatuses disclosed in Patent literatures 1 and 2, a service brake is activated when a piston is moved forwardly by a fluid pressure in a brake cylinder, while a parking brake is activated when the piston is forwardly moved by forward movement of a nut member which is caused by an electric motor.